


Those Verses of Burning Passion

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hardcore, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Safer Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* If a year ago, someone today Yuuri that the world hottest, most eligible alpha in the world would personally come to coach him, he wouldn’t have believed it. And even after a few months of living that life he still can’t be believe it.  Especially when he has to deal with these pesky things called heat cycles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCONTINUED**  
> If you've read posts on Tumblr/internet about how omegaverse was borne of demeaning gay guys (especially transfolk) you won't like it either
> 
>  
> 
> Title from “Stay Close to Me” (as translated and analysed by [littlechubbyyuuri here](http://littlechubbyyuuri.tumblr.com/post/153126070121/stay-close-to-me-and-victuuri-relationship))
> 
> Ever since that infamous “[his eros] might impregnate me” line, this has been on my mind.  Think of this as a reimagination of the series with the A/B/O element added since I will stick to the original plot line for the most part.
> 
> Also The Kiss™ is still on my mind and I can’t stop watching the episode.

 

The Grand Prix Finals could not have come at a worse time. His family dog just died and on top of that, his heat is encroaching on him. He did take the suppressants but the side effects are something that he will have to work through. His suppressed heat also led to a huge binge eating session, which can’t bode well for him.

As expected, he completely bombs his performances. What is worse is that the suppressants are barely doing their job since he has been taking them for years now. It is commonly advised that the omegas go off the medications every year or so but Yuuri has not had the time with his skating career and university.

After the competition, Yuuri hurries out of the place.  He can feel that he is close to his heat and he does not want to move surrounded by people.  He even passes up on a chance to take a photo with Victor, his idol for over a decade!

As soon as he touches down on Detroit, he gulps down enough pills to keep the heat at bay for at least a day.  That doesn’t happen since his heat arrives at full force the moment he steps inside his apartment.   It’s a brutal week for him, as if his loss at the Grand Prix Finals wasn’t bad enough.

 

He stays off the suppressants for the following months as he won’t have any competitions.  He is lucky as his heats only come twice or three times a year.  Coming back home is the best thing that has happened to him in ages.

Of course, that all changes when Victor shows up out of nowhere, claiming that he will be Yuuri’s coach and lead him to his victory at the next Grand Prix Finals.

There are several things that Yuuri’s brain has to process at this point:

Victor is naked.  So very naked.  He is in Japan and he is going to coach Yuuri. 

But most all, Yuuri is completely floored by the overwhelming scent of an alpha, amplified by the steam rising from the hot springs.

Crap.

How did he not notice that before?  He has to get out of here before he does something stupid or in the event that Victor can’t suppress his ‘alpha instinct’.

Case in point, Victor sniffs at the air.  “Something smells good.  Is it dinner time?”

Yuuri nods.  He zips up his jacket and hurries back inside.  Crap, crap, crap.  What does Victor want with him?  Why would he want to coach Yuuri of all people?  And why did he have to look so edible naked?

 

As days and weeks pass by, Yuuri grows used to Victor’s presence.  All his life, he has never known someone who was close to him and was an alpha.  If he had run into an alpha during competitions, he didn’t notice thanks to the suppressants.

Now that he is back in full training mode, he has gone back to taking suppressants.  He had to practically beg the doctor for a higher dosage, thinking back to what happened at the last Grand Prix Finals.  He also can’t risk Victor finding out that he is a measly omega.

Another problem them arose with Victor’s constant presence in Yuuri’s life is his flirtatious, stereotypical alpha nature.  Whilst he wasn’t the all-out macho buff who domineered over everyone, he still oozed sensuality and power with everything that he did.  It did not help at all that he was so flirtatious towards Yuuri.

It almost stopped Yuuri’s heart when Victor casually asked him what he wanted Victor to be.  When Yuuri didn’t respond to his offer to be a brother or a friend he just had to follow up with: “then your mate, I guess”, didn’t he?

 

Fast forward to September and Yuuri breezes through the domestic competition.  He is lucky that the meds seem to be doing their job.  He is looking for to the Cup of China, although it does feel weird that he will not be skating against Victor.

He shocks himself with his own performance, scoring well above his personal best.  His body heats up when Victor presses himself up to Yuuri and whispers, “Of course they’d feel good after being treated to such a display.”

When Yuuri turns to look at Victor, he just exuding that alpha sexuality.  Yuuri is sure that his word choices were deliberate, and that he is not imagining the subtle innuendo in his tone.

His placing first is not the only reason why he can’t sleep that night.  Despite the higher-dosage medication, he is beginning to experience the first few symptoms of heat.  He tries to bear with it, taking more meds coupled with sleeping pills.  The end result is zero sleep for him and exhaustion; exhaustion that is caused both by insomnia and sexual frustration.  Maybe hanging around an alpha all the time messes with the hormones in the suppressants.

He can’t take a nap and he can’t relax either.  Anxiety gets the best of him as he keeps thinking about failing and disappointing Victor.  If he flubs this after yesterday’s performance, people are going to think that Victor is wasting his time.  That he was better off skating, rather than trying to coach a lost cause.

It really doesn’t help when Victor voices his deepest fear at the moment: fear of losing Victor.  He lashes out at Victor, but he feels justified in doing so.  If Victor could believe in him completely, it would mean the world to him.  As they make their way back to the rink, he can feel the heat stirring in his body.  He needs to work through it and then deal with the heat.

Bawling his eyes out calms him down a lot.  This is probably the most relaxed that he has been during a performance.  He wouldn’t want to make a habit out of it since he drained him even more.  He keeps remembering Victor’s face when he started to cry. 

In his heat-addled mind, he thinks about what would surprised Victor even more.  After the successful triple flip, he begins to think about switching out the last quad for a quad.  He has never been able to land it perfectly but he can still try.  His woozy mind thinks that it’s a great idea.

The cheers and applause is deafening even though he falls.  Elation fills his mind just as much as his desperation.  He wants the programme to end already.  He is drained of energy and can’t afford to worry about the results.

His heart jumps to his throat when he sees Victor hide his face.  Is he mad? Sad? Both?  It’s even worse when Victor starts racing towards the Kiss & Cry.

“I did great, right?” he asks, gliding towards Victor at the edge of the ice.

Never in a million years could he have anticipated such an answer.

Victor smiles, the brightness of it blinding Yuuri like a thousand suns.  He then launches himself at Yuuri, _kisses him in front of the world_ , and tackles him down to the ice.  He can’t help but return the fond look as Victor gazes at him as though he were the most precious person to him in the world.

“It was the only thing I could think of to surprise you as much as you surprised me,” Victor explains.  He sniffs.  His face turns dark when he realises what’s happening with Yuuri.

“Yuuri . . .” he trails off.  For a second, Yuuri is afraid that Victor will rip his costumes to shreds.  Thankfully, Victor seems to have a better grasp on his sanity.

The awards ceremony and interview that follow are a blur for Yuuri.  Victor fields most of the questions in favour of a quick return to their hotel.

Victor takes Yuuri to his hotel suite and helps him undress.  At this point, Yuuri’s body and mind are filled with this unquenchable need for sex.  It must be Victor’s presence that triggered his heat this time, it has to be.  He knew that he has been harbouring some kind of love for Victor but that kiss has assured him that he and Victor are on the same page.

“Normally, I would at least take them out for dinner before sex,” Victor says casually, caressing Yuuri’s face with gentle hands.  “But I think the best course of action would be to stop your heat before it gets any worse.  That is, of course, if that is alright with you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nods.  He knows that he won’t regret this when his brain is fully functioning again.  He has known Victor for a while now and he knows that Victor isn’t the type to go around sleeping with just anyone.

“Relax,” Victor purrs, kissing Yuuri on his forehead.  “Have you had an alpha help you out with your heat before?”

“N-no,” Yuuri stutters, biting down on his lip.  “This is the first time that I . . . that I wanted to spend my heat with someone.”

“That makes me happy,” Victor smiles. 

He kisses Yuuri on the lips again, and again and again until Yuuri melts from them.  He is so tender and takes his time, making sure that he has Yuuri’s approval before he does anything.  Yuuri shudders when Victor finally touches his cock, which has been hard and leaking for a while now.  He comes pretty much instantly when Victor licks at the head of it.  He doesn’t have time to feel embarrassed as Victor continues to lick and suck at his arousal.  He comes for a second time when Victor slips his finger inside and presses into that sweet spot with ease.

“Vi-Victor,” Yuuri pants.  The fingers aren’t enough and the omega in him wants to demand more from Victor.

Victor scoots up so that his face his level with Yuuri’s, his fingers still working in and out of Yuuri’s wet, dripping hole.  “Yes?”

“I want you now,” Yuuri groans, hiding his face behind his hands.

“You want me how?”

“Y-you know what I mean,” Yuuri whimpers. 

“But I want you to say it, Yuuri,” Victor purrs.  “Tell me what you want from me.”  He accentuates his words with pointed jabs to Yuuri’s prostate, further driving Yuuri insane.

“I want . . . ngh . . . I want your cock in me,” Yuuri moans.  “I want you to claim me.”

Victor kisses Yuuri sweetly on the lips.  “Very good.  Wait a sec.”

Yuuri gnaws on his lips as he watches Victor take condoms out of his suitcase and roll one on.  He tried not to see it before but damn, Victor is . . . gifted in more ways than one.  He knows that it’s an alpha trait but seeing it up close and personal is vastly differently from learning about it in class.

He comes again the moment Victor thrusts in.  A part of him wanders if he is going to keep coming.  Victor is a gentle and attentive lover, making sure that Yuuri is satisfied before he concerns himself.  Every kiss, every touch, and every word from Victor seems to be engraved onto Yuuri’s skin as the night stretches out before them.

The heat doesn’t subside until early into the next morning.  Despite his exhaustion and lack of sleep, Yuuri keeps wanting more and more.  He is rather impressed that Victor has held off of biting him all night long.  His self-control is truly commendable.

Yuuri can finally find peace as the sun rises.  Victor murmurs sweet nothings into his ear, carrying him off to the bathroom.  Yuuri can barely feel it as Victor puts him in the bathtub and washes him.

“What does this make us?” Yuuri asks, leaning back into Victor in the tub.  He tilts his head back so that he can look him in the eye.

“Lovers?  Mates?  From the moment I saw you video online and when I saw you in person, I knew that you were special.  I’m just surprised that it took me this long to figure out my feelings for you.  By the way, how did you manage to hide that you’re an omega?”

Yuuri drops his head.  Victor hooks his chin over Yuuri’s head, tightening his arms around Yuuri.  “I’m not mad.  Just curious.”

“I’ve been on a high-dosage suppressant all this time.  I guess the anxiety and being close to you messed with its effects.”

“Do you think that you’ll be fine for Rostelecom Cup?”  Victor cards his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, which feels really soothing.

“I should be.  When I’m not on suppressants, I get heats two or three times a year.  I shouldn’t have another one until next year, not that I should when I’m on meds.”

“I don’t think the suppressants are necessary unless your heat is at the same time as a competition,” Victor suggests.  “You have me now, after all.”

Yuuri feels his cheeks up.  “Does that mean that you’ll stay with me even after I retire?”

Victor turns Yuuri around.  “Of course.  No matter what happens, I’m going to stay close to you.  I guess I never quite said this out loud.  I love you, Yuuri.”

And that, somehow, means the world to Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of putting off the smut until a later chapter but I couldn't resist. after all, smut is all y'all expect from an a/b/o, yeah?  
> ;)


End file.
